CartoonCrossed Lovers
by englishteacups
Summary: A crossover between TT and KND. Please R&R! Oneshot.


Cartoon-Crossed Lovers

1/362 & Robin/Starfire Oneshot

**Disclaimer: **No matter how many fanfics I make, I'll never own KND as well as TT... You happy now? TT

Nigel Uno, along with his classmates and friends in class, were taking a test in English. Everything was in place until Nigel's communicator vibrated.

"Whew!" Nigel murmured. "Good thing I set it on Silent mode."

"Nigel, you've got to go to Moonbase quick!" Fanny told him. "An urgent mission's needed to be done!"

"But I'm taking the English test!" Nigel complained.

"Whatever you're doing will have to wait, Nigel!" Fanny ordered him. "Oh, and take Rachel with you. Her presence is needed."

"But..." Nigel said as he tried to defend himself.

"End Transmission, Uno!" Fanny said as she hang up.

"Great..." Nigel murmured.

Then, Ms. Thompson, their English teacher, noticed him and went to teach him some manners.

"Nigel, I see you're very disorganized right now." she said. "Is there a problem in my exam?"

"No, Ms. Thompson." Nigel told her. "I... I just have to go to... the bathroom! I have to go to the bathroom, ma'am! May I please use the bathroom?"

"Why didn't you say so?" Ms. Thompson asked. "Here's a hall pass. Go on now."

"Thanks, Ms. Thompson!" Nigel thanked her as he grabbed the pass.

"Don't thank me just yet, Nigel." Ms. Thompson told him. "And I suppose you're finished with your test as well. I'm going to check this first."

"Great, this is what I get for serving the KND..." Nigel murmured to himself as he went on his way.

As soon as Nigel went out of class, he went to the classroom upstairs so that he can pick up Rachel out of class. He knocked on the door and he peeked in.

"Erm... Good morning, Mr. Frybingle!" Nigel greeted him. "May I please excuse Rachel?"

"Okay then, Mr. Uno!" Mr. Frybingle agreed. "Ms. McKenzie, your presence is needed by Mr. Uno."

"Yes, Mr. Frybingle!" Rachel said as she went up off her seat and approached Nigel.

Rachel's classmates were a bit pains in the butt, so they teased Nigel and Rachel with the rhyme song "Rachel and Nigel sitting in a tree...". Mr. Frybingle told the class to shut up and give some respect. As soon as that's over, the two friends went out of the classroom.

"What do you want, Nigel?" Rachel asked.

"Fanny called me and told me to go to Moonbase ASAP." Nigel told her. "There's a mission waiting for us!"

"I see." Rachel said. "Let's go now!"

So, Nigel and Rachel went outside the school premises and drove the H.O.V.E.R.C.R.A.F.T. in order for them to go to the Moonbase. As soon as they got in, they were surprised to see two superhero-costumed teenagers in their headquarters.

"Alright, you two teens!" Nigel said as he held a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. in his hands. "Stick 'em up!"

"What the--!!" the two teens said as they raised their hands in surprise.

"Wait, Nigel!" Fanny interrupted. "Don't be rude to our allies!"

"Allies?!" Nigel asked in shock. "These teenagers are... our allies?!?"

"Yes, Nigel." Fanny said. "They're going to help us accomplish a mission. He's Robin and she's Starfire. They're from a teen organization called the Teen Titans."

"The Teen Titans, eh?" Nigel said. "How do we know that you guys aren't spies of evil adults or something?"

"Because we're the Teen Titans! We help people, not annoy kids." Robin told him. Then, he noticed Rachel, staring at both of them blankly. He approached her and spoke at her. "Hey, you seem familiar... Oh, I know! You're Rachel McKenzie! The girl from the karate school I entered once!"

"You actually remember that?" Rachel asked him. "I thought you forgot."

"Why would I forget about it, Rach?" Robin told her. "Hey, it's still fine for me to call you that, right?"

"Of course it is, Robz!" Rachel said as she giggled.

"Umm... Rach, would you mind not calling me that in front of Starfire?" Robin asked. "It's sort of humiliating."

"Oh, okay then!" Rachel agreed. "You really have a lousy nickname back there."

"Yeah..." Robin nodded as he scratched his back and laughed.

"Hey, hey, wait just a darn minute!" Nigel interrupted. "You guys met before?"

"Yes, Nigel!" Rachel told him. "We met at the karate school where I trained my moves and skills. He was one of the great fighters in the class."

"And so is Rach!" Robin said.

"Oh, Robin!" Rachel laughed. "I'm not as good as you are!"

"Oh, really?" Robin asked ironically as he laughed with her.

When Nigel saw them having fun together, he felt something hurtful. Now, he knew that Rachel met Robin at that karate school, and it seems that they were very close back then and until now. He's confused. He's totally confused on what he is currently feeling. He feels that he's angry at Robin, but why? He can't whip up a possible reason. He is a good guy. All he knew is that everytime Robin and Rachel were together, he feels angry. That's all he knew. And he has no idea what it is.

"So, this is one of your tricks up your sleeve, huh?" Nigel asked.

"What are you talking about?" Robin argued.

"You're using Rachel so that she can give you information about the KND now, aren't you?" Nigel accused him. "Well, no way! There's absolutely no way you're going to get your hands on our information, teenager!"

"You're kidding, right?" Robin told him as he laughed. "Why would I do that? I'm helping you, not destroying you."

"I don't know." Nigel said. "But I'm watching you, Robin." Then, he walked away.

Nigel walked away, not because he was getting annoyed by Robin, but because he didn't want to see Rachel and Robin together. He was getting a headache every time he sees them happy together. He didn't want to become the evil person in the picture, so he thought it's better to leave them alone. Too much thinking about the incident made him bump on Starfire.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Nigel apologized as he gave Starfire a helping hand. "I was not looking on what I'm walking on. Sorry."

"It's okay, Nigel." Starfire said. "You seem to have a problem. What's wrong, pal? If that is about us, well don't worry too much! We're not here to take your information."

"It's not that, Starfire." Nigel told her. "I trust you... but not Robin."

"Robin?" Starfire asked as she laughed. "Robin's a great guy! Once you try to meet him, he's cool and nice."

"He seems to be using Rachel for his advantage over the files." Nigel said. "That's what I suspect of him."

"He wouldn't do such a thing, Nigel!" Starfire assured him. "He's a great guy! Or maybe, you're jealous?"

"Me? Jealous?" Nigel said nervously. "No way! I'm not jealous at Robin for having a great time with Rachel! Not jealous!"

"Not jealous, huh?" Starfire laughed.

"Well, fine! I admit it! I'm a bit jealous." Nigel admitted. "But why does Robin have to get close to Rachel? They even have nicknames, for Pete's sake!"

"Now, now, Nigel!" Starfire said as she patted him. "You won't win Rachel if you act like that. I'm sure Rachel won't like it. If you really want for Rachel to notice your feelings for her, you've got to have the guts to confess it!"

"Confess!?! No way! Nope! Oh no! Never!" Nigel denied.

"Well, do you want Robin to have Rachel's heart before you do?" Starfire asked him.

"Oh, fine! I won't let Robin have Rachel!" Nigel said. "I'm going to tell!"

So Nigel ran towards the place where Robin and Rachel were chatting. He saw them there, still having a great time. He approached Rachel. He knew that this is the only way.

"Umm... Rachel, I have to tell you something." Nigel said.

"Oh, what is it, Nigel?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel ... I've been trying to tell you this so many times but it just can't wait any longer... Since I'm afraid that Robin's going to get you first, I'm going to say it..." Nigel told her. "Rachel McKenzie... I... I... I... I like you! I really, really like you!"

"Nigel..." Rachel said as she turned red. "That was... very sweet of you... I really like you too, Nigel Uno..."

"You do?" Nigel asked.

"Of course!" Rachel said as she hugged him. Nigel hugged back.

While Nigel and Rachel were having that sentimental moment together, Fanny passed by and interrupted everything.

"Okay guys!" Fanny said as she called Robin and Starfire.

"What do you mean, Fanny?" Rachel asked.

"You see, Fanny told us that you two were so busy with your work everytime!" Robin told thim. "So we came to fix your workaholic problems."

"Yeah, and we came to help you guys find out your true feelings to each other." Starfire added. "Now, you're a couple! Just like us! Right Robin?"

"Yup!" Robin agreed as he snuggled Starfire's nose. "Just like us."

"You mean, you set us up??" Nigel asked.

"Yeah, sort of." Fanny said. "But face it, you're happy with that, aren't you?"

"Well... kind of..." Nigel & Rachel said in unison.

"And that settles that!" Fanny said. "Now, I'm the only one who'll never get a date this Valentine's!"

"Really now??" Rachel asked ironically. "Poor Patton... tsk...tsk..."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?!" Fanny yelled as everyone laughed.

"Nothing, Fanny!" Rachel said. "Absolutely nothing."


End file.
